


Say Your Prayers

by PlushRabbit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Innocence, Religion Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushRabbit/pseuds/PlushRabbit
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, diavolo - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Say Your Prayers

The palace is large and with walls that bleed together and portraits that watch you with unblinking eyes, you lose your way. Walls extend and you never seem to reach any doors, always out of reach and disappearing into thin air. You wonder if the castle was meant for people to get lost, to never find their way out and to die from exhaustion or hunger - which ever gets them first. A shiver is sent down your spine and you regret scaring yourself. You stand out like a sore thumb here. Light colors that make you easy to spot against the stone walls lit by dimming yellow light.

You can’t seem to recognize any corridors and you’re starting to get desperate. The rosary in your hand is biting into your skin, the mark of the cross indented into the softness of your hand. You pray for someone to come and help you. For a sign on where to go, where to be lead and who to follow. You pray to God, beg for them to hear your whispers, and lead you out of this maze that seems as if it wants to swallow you whole.

Your eyes grow heavy and you can’t stop the yawns that fill the hallway, tears springing as you gaze the halls, begging for a sign of life. You want to rest, to collapse on the floor and let sleep wrap its arms around you. A loud crash wakes you up from the sleep that has threatened to consume your body. The rosary drips out of your hand before it’s tucked safely back in. A sign of life. You speed walk over, your skirt fluttering in the wind as you try to catch whoever made that noise before they leave you.

Shadows are cast on the stone floor. Your footsteps turn fast and you’re running to your savior. There’s a rush in your heart and you’re wishing that the person wouldn’t walk away. You turn the corner and stop in your tracks, breathing deep and face pale when you spot the Future King of Devildom, Lord Diavolo.

You tuck a strand of hair behind your ears and clasp your hands behind your back. “Hello Lord Diavolo,” you breath out, standing straight and smiling at him.

“Ah! Hello!” He turns to face you, a large smile on his face. “What are you doing up so late?” He cocks his head to the side and for a second he seems harmless with light golden eyes that flick into a deep shade of honey. “Did you get lost?” He asks, taking a small step towards you, a gentle smile that makes him seem welcoming.

You chuckle nervously. “Yeah-Yes I did.” You lick your lips. “I’m sorry Lord Diavolo,” you whisper out and look down at the ground.

“Oh you have nothing to be sorry for,” he waves. You look up at him and give him a nervous smile. “If you would like,” he extends his hand to you, “I can escort you to your room.”

“It’s rude to reject an offering, especially from someone from his high standing,” you think to yourself. A small lump is beginning to form in your throat. You nod and smile and place the hand free of the rosary in his. “I would appreciate that very much Lord Diavolo,” you whisper.

He smiles broadly and interlaces his fingers with yours. His hand is large in yours, completely enveloping yours. His slender fingers stroke the back of your hand. The sound of your steps echo in the hallways, flickering lights make you clench your hands, your hand tightens around his and the rosary in your free hand.

You don’t recognize where you’re going. Paintings are unfamiliar, door decorations are missing and you’re climbing up steps with intricate railings that make you feel as if you’re going deeper into the castle. There’s a flutter of butterflies in your stomach and your heart drops when the door he opens isn’t your room but seems to be his as he steps inside with confidence.

You stand at the doorway, and look at him with confusion. He merely raises an eyebrow as beckons you to enter, his hand still wrapped around yours, tugging on it gently.

You come upon a door that you know isn’t the one that leads to your room and when it opens you stare at him with wide eyes. You shuffle into the room and let your hand fall from him, wrapping it around your other. “Lord Diavolo—”

“I know this isn’t your room. It’s mine,” he says coolly and stands in front of you. “I have a proposition for you, my dear.” He brings your hand up to his lips and kisses your knuckles. “Know that you are able to reject and if you do, I’ll escort you back to your room. You have my word.” He peers into your face waiting for a reply. You only nod, your eyebrows knitted in confusion and mouth slightly parted. “Let me,” a kiss is pressed against your wrist, “have you for tonight.” He smiles wide and his teeth touch your bare wrist.

“I’m sorry?” You yelp and move away from him, snatching your wrist into your palm, fingers gently soothing it over. “I-I don’t understand?” You opt to say, clicking your tongue against the roof of your mouth.

He gives you a smile. “Well you see, I find you attractive and I would love to have you for the night.” His playful personality is gone and it’s been replaced by something that makes you nervous. “You’re free to say no of course! But I could make it worth your while.” His tongue darts out and your face flushes.

His expression is unreadable. He watches you patiently with his hands clasped hind his back, a waiting smile on his lips. There’s an opening to the door and he’s given you his word that he’ll escort you back to your room. You suck in your bottom limp, your eyes glance between the door and him and you take one deep breath. There won’t ever be another chance for this, you try to tell yourself as you walk across the room and sit on the bed. The dark, wine red sheets make you look like a doll against his bed. You look at him expectantly and he smiles, eyes closing in a pleased look.

He makes his way towards you and lifts your legs onto the bed. He slips your white flats off of you and places them on the floor. Your face is burning with a mixture of anxiety, adrenaline, and excitement. Your heart is beating against your chest that you feel as if it’s going to burst out. You wet your lips, your soft pink tongue darting out and he slips off hit coat. Your knees bend and your white skirt flutters down, your delicates peek out.

His eyes are trained on you, watching every movement, fingers curling and mouth parted open. His hands run up and down your legs, shivers are left in his wake. He’s memorized by how soft you are, how plush and delicate your body is compared to his. He smiles wickedly and that’s when it dawns on you that you’re about to lose your virginity to the Devil. Close your eyes and mouth moves silently, a silent prayer uttered in the Devil’s bedroom.

You let out a high yelp when your legs are parted. His hands are placed on your knees; you can feel his lips graze your skin, dragging to your core. You burn with his touch. “Say your prayers,” he whispers, hot air puffs against your clothed heat. His eyes are dark with hunger; they gaze across your body and land on your eyes. His teasing, friendly smile is now that of a predator, his canine gleams in the light. Your body is covered in shivers, fingers twitching and scratching at the silk covers.

Your lips part, the rosary in your hand slips between your fingers and pools onto the bed and you wordlessly breathe, your lips moving but no sound fills the room other than deep breathing.

A thin finger slides down from the top of your slit to dip into your entrance. Arousal leaks out and stains your delicates. “Out loud. Your Lord demands it,” he breathes, nearing his mouth onto your sheathed clit, tongue laying flat against it.

“Lord God,” you let a sharp gasp when fingers hook into the waistband of your white, lace delicates, “I pray for your protection,” words are stuttered and slurred as you only form of protection are slipped off. “You are my hiding place,” you hold off on a whine and shut your eyes tight, fingers grasping at the sheets underneath you, beads from your rosary dig into you and make marks. “Protect me from trouble wherever I go, oh my!” His tongue is hot against you, swirling so close yet so far from your weeping hole. “Ke-Keep evil far from me.” Your teeth bite down on your plump lips, turning them from a sweet pink to a lustful red. Tears brim in your eyes and you’re not sure if it’s from shame or the pleasure that is coursing throughout you.

“Will you repent?” He asks, words low and warm against you. “Will you go against your God and go seek for salvation?” Salvia seeps from his mouth and pushes inside of you, fluids mixing together and tongue rims your entrance, peeking into and tasting you. “Or will you beg for me?” His tongue makes you cry out and the rosary is nudged to the side by your hand, the sheets firmly in your grasp as his tongues moves inside of you. “Will you seek me out when you salvation?” His tone is serious as his mouth envelops you, sucking in your juices, tongue stroking your inner walls that respond to him immediately.

There’s a tight knot in your stomach every time his tongue swipes up and brushes against your clit. You want to raise your hips and meet his face, you want his tongue deep inside of you. “Lord Diavolo,” you breathe out, eyes fluttered closed, your blush spreading across your body and down to your chest. Suddenly your shirt is too tight and you feel hotter than when you first came in. Your hands come down to the bottom shirt and as you’re about to pull it off, his hand comes up to stop you. He mumbles against you to bite down on it, that he wants to take it off when the time comes. You obey.

The shirt muffles your cries as you twitch with his tongue and fingers moving around your body expertly. Slow, tantalizing circles are on your clit, his mouth on your entrance as he feasts upon you, your arousal prominent around his face.

“Have you ever been touched like this before?” He pulls his mouth away and chuckles when you whine, your pelvis jerking to reach for him mouth. He responds by dragging his fingers into you.

“N-No. I was saving myself—”

“For marriage?” He asks, rolling his eyes. “What a sham.” He kisses your clit and you can feel the grin on his face. “Though, I do have to admit, it is nice knowing I’ll be the first to fuck you.” His crass words send another wave of arousal around his fingers. “You’re going to be fucked by a future king.” His fingers curl in you.

There’s a sort of magical feeling when you’re being fingered. When you’ve been untouched before, even by your own hand. When you’ve looked away from the sin to stay faithful to God. But with how his fingers massage your plush walls, how his slender fingers move inside of you and spread you so good, you understand why people would stray from God’s light. There’s sparks of desire, electricity, carnal want, that makes your toes curl around him and shirt dampen as you moan around it, soaking in your saliva and bitten through with sharp teeth.

He’s spreading you, his fingers scissoring you and making you open for his cock. There’s a deep want in you that wants to go down on knees and praise him, make him as good as you’re feeling. You’re coming undone around his fingers, clenching and stars are in your vision. He watches with half lidded eyes, unable to look away from your dripping cunt as his fingers continue to pet your walls. Your screams are muffled through the shirt and eyes are shut tight.

This pleasure is almost sinful. The way that your cunt contracts around his fingers, desperate for him to make you feel that way again. How your vision goes dark and stars decorate the inside of your eyelids. Jolts of electricity shock your body and you feel as if you’re on pins and needles. Your cunt is dripping with your high, his fingers squish your walls, feeling them growing softer and he’s positive that he can now enter you without making it painful for you.

Your legs are left shaking as he undresses and you push the fabric out your mouth with your tongue. You can hardly catch your breath, your hand coming up and placing itself delicately over your heart. Your mind is foggy and you peer out of the corner of your eye to watch Lord Diavolo undress himself. Skin illuminated by the soft glow from the light above. You stare at him, your eyes drinking in his form, your hand over your chest, cupping a breast through your bra. You can feel through the fabric that your nipple has hardened. Your cunt lays wet and sticky, oversensitive to any touch that is about to come.

He walks to you, feet padding against the floor and you spread your legs, watching him with a dazed expression. He’s on top of you faster than you can blink, something hard presses against your inner thigh and it jerks when you shift your leg.

He catches you in a deep kiss, lips sucking on your bottom one and tugging on it between teeth. His tongue slips in and moves inside. You burst with newfound energy and wrap your arms around him, fingers knotting in his hair and pressing yourself deeper against him. Warm liquid runs down your thigh but you’re unable to tell if it’s from you or him. His hands run up and down your sides, going underneath to unhook your bra. You pull away from the kiss, your lips swollen and red.

“Take off my shirt,” you mumble against him, pulling him into another kiss.

Hands fumble and limbs stretch as he removes your blouse. It’s tossed to the side and slips off the bed. Large hands grope your chest, the bra loose now becoming disheveled upon you. Your pert nipples peek out and fingers pinch them roughly. You yelp into his mouth, your back arches into his hands and your fingers tug on his hair. He lets out a low groan and moves his mouth across your face, his lips kissing your jaw and down to your neck. Your breasts spill out of your bra and he tugs on it roughly, growling at it when it doesn’t come off as quick as he’d like. You push yourself up and he follows suit, cold hands move to your waist. With an awkward shrugging motion, you peel your bra off and toss it to the floor.

“You smell absolutely divine,” he whispers against your skin. Hot breaths moisten your skin, the graze of his teeth and touch of his hands makes your head swirl. His hands run up your body and grope at your breasts, spreading his hands wide and trapping a perked bud between the space of his fingers. His touch is rough, moving and pressing down on your chest, a hitch of breath and quiet groan is all you gave to go off on that he’s enjoying this as much as you. Your breasts are soft under his hand, sweet pouches filled with the softest filling that molded under his fingers.

He pushes you down on the bed and hovers over you, pressing another kiss onto your red lips. His neck cranes down and you’re mewling underneath him as he nurses on your breast, the neglected one being fondled with, little waves of pleasure going straight down to the building heat in the pouch of your stomach. Sweet, wet suck noises are made by his mouth. Hit wraps around your pebbled teat, tongue moving it around gently and pulling away to blow cool air on it, biting in the area that surrounds it.

He kisses his way to your other breasts, little pecks that mark you with a swipe of his tongue. He leaves your wet breast alone, his fingers dancing downward to capture your heat in his hands. You bend to his touch, greedy to have him grope your body to his desires. His mouth wraps around the nipple, mouth already nursing on it, sweet little whimpers of pleasure that leave your mouth as you push your chest further into his mouth. There’s something cute about how you’re so needy, so willing to throw God away for a night of pleasure. His eyes shine in a dark amber hue, his cock leaking with arousal as he corrupts you, gets you drunk off of desire, where you hump yourself against his hand, his fingers circling your clit and dipping into your squishy cunt, pulling out juices and lubricating his fingers with it.

His cock is beginning to ache, package tight with the need to fill you, to go in deep and press himself against you until you’re dripping his seed. He’s going to fill up this little lamb.

He teethes your bud, his lips curling into a sinful grin. He rises and stands on his knees, grabbing your legs and pulling you against his bare skin. “Oh my little lamb, you’re about to be defiled by the very thing you prayed against.” His cock is hot against his hand as he swipes it up and down your slit, hitting the bundle of nerves in slow strokes. “Beg for my cock little lamb,” he orders with a stern gaze.

Your face is burning, the tips of your ears hot against the silk and you cover your chest to hide the reaching blush but to no avail as it peeks through your hands, staining your body with red. “Please Lord Diavolo,” your tone heavy with lust, “put your cock in me.” The words are odd on your tongue. You purse your lips and move your hands away from your chest, letting them rest above your head. “Corrupt my body Lord Diavolo. I am weak to the Devil’s temptation. Ruin the body that was meant for God.”

His upper lip curls into an ugly sneer that falls into an ‘O’ when he sheaths himself inside of you. His tip stretches you wide, your eyes going wide and mouth parted as he inches himself inside of you. The ridges around his cock head make your pussy constrict around him. He pushes himself deeper into you; the ridges that make his cock send ecstasy throughout your body. His cock is adorned in different textures. A tip with dipping curves that rim his head, flowing into thick veins that run down his cock, more curves that grace his cock, beautiful ridges that press against your gooey walls and make your eyes shine with tears. His hands grip the side of your rear and he keeps himself pressed tight against you. Black nails drag down your skin and mark you with red lines. He grits his teeth and waits for you to move first.

You’re still under him, biting down on your lip and clutching the rosary back in your hand. It stings more than you expected. Through your hazy eyes you hadn’t gotten a good look at his shaft but with how it feels inside of you, it’s much bigger than you could ever have imagined. It’s deep in you, the ridges and veins throb in you and you look up at him, glossy eyes that blue your vision. You feel a hand brush against your cheek, words that don’t reach your ears and you bring a hand to your clit and begin to pleasure yourself while full of cock. You cunt grips onto him and with a little push, he begins to pump himself inside of you. The stinging pain has begun to fade, the pleasure overriding it as you bring your hand to your chest and let your rosary spill and slide down.

“Continue with your prayers.” He groans through a choked breath. “Beg for forgiveness.” A wave of arousal coats his length.

“Lord Jesus, Son of God,” you let out a high pitched whine, bucking your hips to meet his. “Have mercy on me, a sinner.” A sinner is what you are, leaking around the Devil’s cock and using prayers to help get off.

“You’re tight like a virgin.” He grits out. “A pretty, little pussy of yours that was touched first by your Lord.” You cunt is plush, enveloping around him and molding to fit his shape. The thought of ruining you for others brings him closer to his high. “A soft cunt that gushes around me.” He leans over and with shaky hands puts on the rosary. It dangles around his chest and swings as he moves inside of you, the slapping of skin mixed in with moans. Golden eyes meets your, a strong hand gripping your face to keep your eyes on him. The rosary spills into the valley of your breasts, moving with gently swaying by the rocking motion of your body.

“You shouldn’t wear the rosary,” you breathe against his skin, pursing your lips, hungry for another kiss. “It’s disrespectful.” Your mouth salivates with the thought of his.

He gags you with two of his fingers. You chock against them as they hit the back of your throat and with a clouded mind, you wrap your plump lips around them, sucking on the fingers as if they’d provide you with the release you’re desperately seeking for. His mouth attacks your neck, swiping his tongue when he bites, dark red marks that threaten to spill the blood of the lamb. He pulls his fingers out, a string of spit connecting them until it snaps off. His fingers curl around your clit, mouth sucking on a soft spot on your neck as you writhe underneath him.

“How does it feel?” He asks in a low voice, words drunk with desire.

“Good, so good,” you manage to make out through your moans.

He stops in his movements and smirks when you rut yourself against him. “Ah, ah.” He waves a finger. “I need a proper sentence little lamb.”

You let out a pitiful cry. “Good! Oh Lord, it feels so good!” You let out a sigh of bliss when he resumes his movements. “I’ve never felt like this. I’ve never felt so full and so good all at once.” You head is spinning with pleasure. “It’s my first cock. And it’s so big inside of me. I feel as if I’m being torn apart. Oh!” He’s hit a spot that makes you cry. “Never leave my cunt! It’s sinful and unholy but I crave more! Let me feed on my sins, let me become greedy with want, oh please My Lord! Let me wallow in sin!” The knot feels as if it’s about to snap.

Your walls are gummy, molding to his shape and tugging and wrapping themselves tightly around him, begging for his cum. You’re underneath him and begging for more, the rosary slipping in and out of view with every motion. Your neck is littered with marks that you won’t be able to hide tomorrow. You’ll be on show for everyone to see who you truly belong to. You’re begging for his cum, your tongue rolling out of your mouth and eyes going backwards as your clench around him, nails raking down his back while he feels your orgasm wash around him.

He keeps himself in you, rubbing at your clit, helping you reach farther than you could ever dream of. You’re moans have high pitched, your arousal leaking out and staining the sheets. With his cock in you, he bites down on your shoulder, iron blooming in his mouth as he pumps himself inside of you, slowing down to a silence, his cock hidden inside your soft walls that constrict around him.

Your face relaxes into one of peace, your eyes fluttering to a close with a heaving chest. Tears run down your face, fingers rub small circles on his back as he spills his seed in you. You can feel your lower belly swell with his cum and feel it heat up as if flames were shot inside of you. He keeps his cock pressed deep inside of you, filling you up until you begin to leak with spare seed. He pulls out of you slowly, your cunt sore and puffy from the Lord’s cock.

“You shouldn’t waste a King’s seed,” he tells you lovingly, reaching over to grab your lacy underwear. You hum in response and shift when your delicates become sticky with his cum. As you move, it squishes inside of you and more of it spills out to stain you.

Your body is tired. Everything aches and stings and you feel yourself fixed on the bed, head resting against a soft pillow with a thick comforter pulled and tucked around you. You snuggle into the chest of Lord Diavolo with eyes still closed and mumble a goodnight prayer, smiling against his chest when he chuckles. You’ll worry about the bites tomorrow. You’ll worry about the cum that’s inside of you tomorrow. For now, you’ll rest and snuggle against the strong body that has their arms wrapped around you.


End file.
